ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
B:Template: Wikimacro usage
}|wqt= }|wsr= }|mta= }|mdw= }|inhib= } | }| }|}} ;Version-at-a-glance (Wikimacro usage) Ver: Fe -- source: simple English Wikpedia (Simple) :-- refactor Version-at-a-glance note to top, per what has become standardisation for such. // FrankB 02:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Ver: Fd -- source: Wikpedia :by Iterative succession: d) Usage tweaks and Noinclude block end "nesting fix" and :(a, → c) Refactored for better appearance, consistent location of {interwikitmp-grp} versus text flow. // FrankB 19:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) This 'Wikimacro usage' template documentation is transcluded for all tagged templates action=edit}} edit. |Wikimedia Commons| |Masterpage }} }|! | }} }|wqt= }|wsr= }|wdy= }|mdw= }|mta= }| }}}| }}} }} ;usage of {Wikimacro usage} Parameters: :Excepting 'RDIR' which has other scope, parameters in this template only pass through to pick up options in the interwiki linking template. # RDIR - specified on a redirect page for an aliased name to one of the templates in this family (Makes a pipetrick differently in category inclusion) ## RDIR = defined or not defined, define RDIR=true ... and use this page as template on redirects pages of the old / redirected templates names that are now redirects such as 'W2', 'W2c', 'Wd', 'WD', and 'Mw', etc. and include this page instead of using direct inclusions of interwikitmp-grp. ## This provides for one place to update and maintain auto-categorization and participating sister projects, etc. via . ## When RDIR defined, properly pipetricks PAGENAME to indicate redirects pages. # defining: WDY, WQT, WSR, MTA, or MDW (not to be confused with the templates of the same name) passes through the defined value to define the lowercase parameter of the same spelling to and as {interwikitmp-grp} input parameters. Use to override 'exceptions', when a template also exists on a sister project normally "skipped" in the links. # inhibit passes through to interwikitmp-grp's inhib= } (suppresses auto-categories, if different) # } & } also pass through and have the same function as is needed by interwikitmp-grp: } is a pipetrick for autocategories, } is 'Template name' and both override the default parameters This Template:Wikimacro usage (template documentation) page takes some other parameters: }|! | }} --- text above this point is visible only viewing this usage template directly --- This is a common usage page for the sister macro templates: : Mta|Mta]]}} / : Wbk|Wbk]]}} / : Cms|Cms]]}} / : Wdy|Wdy]]}} / : Wqt|Wqt]]}} / : Mdw|Mdw]]}} / : Wpd|Wpd]]}} / : Wsp|Wsp]]}} / : Wsr|Wsr]]}} / : Wvy|Wvy]]}} etcetera. |and the Wikimedia Commons' category space accessing template : : W2c|W2c]]}} }} : Cmscat|Cmscat]]}}}}|}} :: }} | Template:W2c is a legacy name... (One or the other is a newer "page move" created name.) }} Purpose: |Wikimacro usage is a common usage page for a| is one of a}} family of interwiki Macro templates which will give identical output for all sister projects; ;On } :Wpd|Wpd]]}} / } :Wbk|Wbk]]}} / } :Cms|Cms]]}} / } :Wdy|Wdy]]}} / } :Wqt|Wqt]]}} / } :Wsp|Wsp]]}} / } :Wsr|Wsr]]}} / } :Wvy|Wvy]]}} (sister templates) *All such macro's enable calls from any sister project to use the same call and get the same output result. *Each connects to the general 'main' namespace of the given sister. Prefixing other namespaces such as Template: or Category:, even talk spaces will link to such namespaces fine. In that case, the pipe-trick parameter } may be given to create a trimmer link of more pleasing appearance. *'Cms' is primarily useful for see also lists on en.wikipedia or other direct accessing needs into a commons page. (Talk to Talk page, for example). ;Notes on genesis and equivalence: :'W2' (ALSO:' 'W' '''on many English sister projects, but with some name collisions on others) and 'W2c' (alternative name ( ) interwiki templates came out of efforts to tag, annotate and interlink key categories on the Wikimedia Commons and En.Wikipedia, as the two places foreign language wiki's tie into and plant interwiki links. All were written to enhance text portability when tagging and linking categories and then templates with common hyper linked prose to appropriate reference pages. :These four originals are ''now exist only 'as redirects' ''to the more mnemonic' 'Wpd', 'Cms', 'Mta' and 'Wdy' '''respectively adopting the three letter near-mnemonic's of Wikiproject template sharing project, which is standardizing templates to enhance productivity on all the sister projects. :Some like the commons template , , , and , require logic to bypass their own prefix on their own site to enable interwiki portability or display of local links. (This is to say, that without such logic, these would display a full url, which does not reveal bad links, but full sitename prefixes are even worse, as evince always as redlinks).